


The Hunt

by Rowyn25



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Romance, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowyn25/pseuds/Rowyn25
Summary: Kagome is hunting down her prey but soon realizes, she may not be the hunter.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fan fiction in a very very very long time. And its a little nerve wracking to upload it, especially since this is, not only my first fic to be posted, but my first written steamy fic. This started as a bigger idea in my head, but I don't have the time to write out a whole story, so I went with a one shot in the universe in my head, where Kagome is very well established in her relationship and world that she now lives in. 
> 
> Any criticism is welcome on my style or terrible grammar. I appreciate any feedback!!!

Kagome had tracked her prey for hours, watching the forest floor carefully for their trail and any sign of deceit. She inhaled slightly, catching the scent of pine, earth, fire from the nearby village and something faint, something familiar, she followed that scent and continued on her trail. 

Her prey was slowing down, perhaps they felt they were safe, they could no longer sense her and felt they could relax. Kagome had masked her own scent earlier on, but she knew her prey had far more heightened senses then she did and even masked, they would be able to smell her coming if she were not careful. Kagome shifted her direction to make sure she was upwind and carefully stepped through the wood to not leave much of a trail herself. 

The scent she was following was getting stronger and trail was becoming more obvious, as they became more carefree with their travels, no longer worried about the woman following their trail. Something had been mixed in with the scent, something strangely familiar and nostalgic, but she couldn’t seem to put her finger on it. She carefully cleared the wood and came to a clearing. She could hear the bustle of the nearby growing village and in the center of the clearing had been a well. 

Her heart skipped a beat. How did she not notice she was getting closer to Edo? It had been so long since she had come this way, been so long since she’s seen this particular well. She hesitantly approached it. Her prey had been here. He had made sure to mark his scent on his well and on its ledge, a single wild yellow daisy. 

Kagome stared at the well for a moment. When was the last time she came here? She used to come every day after it sealed permanently behind her, used to talk to her mother, as if she could hear her. When she used to have a bad day, she used to sit and cry near this well, sometimes, jump down it, just to see if it was open after all that time. Time moved on, and she stopped going to the well as much. And when she moved away from Edo, she left it all behind. It had been nearly three hundred years since she first traveled through the well, going from the modern day of Tokyo, to the feudal era. 

And for being over three hundred, she looked very good for her age, thank you very much. Call it a gift or a trick from the Shikon jewel she once guarded over, or perhaps it was the lifeforce she inherited from her demonic, ageless mate, like the other slightly heightened gifts she received. Even that had been a mystery; all other humans she knew who took demon mates never received anything as much as she did. 

Kagome tapped her fingers along the well and picked up the flower. Why had he brought her here? She heard a slight rustle in the woods behind her. Of course! She thought, he hadn’t been careless, he hadn’t let his guard down thinking she was too far away, he was much too smart for that. He laid a trap for her; he was done being the prey and now he was the hunter. 

“Shit,” she cursed. Grabbing her bow and steading it in her hand, she bolted, back through the woods, towards the nearby river. By now he’s scent marked her, even with her masking effects, she’ll need to clear her scent all together if she wants a chance to escape him. If she was quick enough, she could jump in and swim downstream into an enclave, there she could layer up with the rivers mud and sediments to mask herself. She wouldn’t risk going into the village, she might be able to escape him through the mill of people, but she didn’t trust the villagers to not try and stop her and apprehend her themselves, she was in no way wearing anything the human woman wore, and she had blood and mud caked over her flesh and body from her first scent masking. 

She heard a low predatory growl from behind her, he had caught up to her. 

She cut through the wood and saw the babbling river up ahead, he was far too close to her for her to lose him, but it was her only chance. She jumped off the ledge and plunged into the freezing waters. Her body nearly revolted from the cold, but she pushed forward. Taking a deep breath, she dipped her head underneath and swam as fast as she could with the current, if she could get to a cave, or a small nook before coming back up in his line of sight, she stood a chance. 

Kagome’s lungs burned and she knew she was going to have to go for air, she made her way to the bank slightly, trying to keep herself down low enough. She came up for air and tried to make as little noise as possible. Up ahead, she could see the opening of the small hidden cave. She did a quick scan of her area, she could see or hear nothing, but the rushing waters. She dipped down and swam towards the opening. 

She reached the entrance and lifted herself up through the rocks and tucked in. She heard a growl directly behind her. 

Crap. 

She turned around to find a large wolf on the other side of the bank, staring at her through hazy red eyes. He had found her. She quickly grabbed her bow and an arrow from her quiver as he leapt across the river and on to the other side of the bank. He had her neck in his jaw before she could string the arrow. 

“My, what big teeth you have,” she smiled up at the wolf. The wolf landed a sloppy kiss on her cheek before slowly transforming into his human shape, his eyes remaining a blood red, rather than his usual cobalt blue, his black fur retreated into tanned skin, tight against muscles, his long black hair, hung loosely over his shoulders. As with his transformations, he hadn’t a shred of furs or armor to cover him. 

“Why, all the better to eat you with my dear,” he said in his deep demonic voice, “and eat, I shall, for I won the hunt.”

Kagome clenched her thighs tight, knowing too well he would smell her arousal. 

He chucked darkly, “I don’t think so, little Miko.” He placed a clawed hand in between her apex and pried her thighs open, allowing himself to rest in between. 

“First,” his claws lightly ran up from her knee to the hem of her skirt, “let’s get you out of these wet clothes.” He roughly grabbed her and flipped them, so she was straddling him. Nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck before dragging his tongue along her shoulder and lightly biting her all the while his hands were making quick work of the cord along her back that held her leather torso piece in place. Once he had that removed, he unwrapped her wet furs and tossed them to the side. When she was naked, he leaned back to appreciate her body, her once porcelain skin, had tanned over the years and had been mapped with various white scars. He let out a feral growl as his hands glided from her thighs, up her stomach and hooked underneath her breasts. 

Kagome knew her body had changed over the years, she may be near immortal, but her body still progressed from teen to adult properly, her hips had flared farther out from motherhood, her breasts weren’t nearly as perky as they had been when she was seventeen and her stomach, toned with muscle from the harsh element of her livelihood. But here in this moment, she felt seventeen. She didn’t know if it was from the nostalgia of returning to the well, or the man underneath her that made her feel giddy like the schoolgirl she once was. 

“Kouga,” she whispered, grinding herself along the length of him. 

Whatever daze he had been in, he snaped out of it; with a buck of his hips, she found herself suddenly on the ground once again. 

“No,” Kouga whispered harshly against her skin. He slowly crawled up towards her, parting her legs with his head. He ran his tongue from her calf to her knee, nipped lightly at her thighs before inhaling deeply near her cunt. 

Kagome squeezed her thighs and tried sitting up to run her fingers through his hair, trying to call his attention elsewhere. 

“No, little one,” he pushed her back down, and grabbed her arms with his own, effectively pinning her to the ground. He shrugged her legs over his shoulders and scooted her closer, before delving his tongue inside her. 

Kagome gasped at the feel of his tongue and she unintentionally jerked her hips. She fought against his restraints, wanting a free hand to reach for him; causing him to growl as his tongue swirled around her hard little nub. 

Kagome arched her back, fighting the urge of being pinned down and needing him to be closer to her, to be on top of her; inside of her, filling her to her core. 

“Koug-a,” she said breathily, she knew her organism was close, “please.”

Kouga released her arms and grabbed her hips as he lapped deeper into her, covering his mouth and face with her visible arousal. 

Kagome threw her head back moaning; trying to reach out for Kouga with a free hand, “please, Kouga.” 

But he wouldn’t relent, she knew he wouldn’t, he won their hunt, he captured his prey, and now he was free to do what he wanted to her. She felt him slip a finger deep inside of her and she gasped even louder than before. His tongue teased her clit once more, sucking and swirling, while his fingers scissored back and forth. Her organism came, building up pressure before finally releasing. 

Kouga gave her no time to come down from her euphoric bliss. He flipped her over and brought her backside down and before she could protest, he slid his cock in her wet folds and slammed into her forcing a loud groan from the both of them. Kagome whimpered when he pulled out antagonizing slow before slamming back into her. He did it twice more before Kagome started rocking herself back on him. 

He shoved her back down and growled, but the messaged was sent and he began a quicker pace. Kouga threw a hand to the ground to brace himself, clawing at the Earth, Kagome reached for his arm and tried bracing herself from his bruising pace. 

When she felt his knot, she tried meeting his pace, forcing him into her deeper, forcing his knot into her cunt. 

“Fuck, Kagome,” he cursed at her and nearly collapsed, catching himself on his elbows. He snuck his hand in between her legs and found her clit before his final thrusts. She clenched around him and it nearly sent him over the edge, it wasn’t until he could feel shutter in her own organism that he allowed himself to release. His knot expanded and he let out a deep howl while he shot his seed into her waiting womb. 

He stilled on top of her for a moment, before finally kissing her mating scar on her shoulder and turning them on their sides. Kagome nuzzled into his side, enjoying the feeling of him still inside her. She reached back to cup his face and find his lips with her own.

He playfully bit her lip and looked into her eyes, gone were the demonic red glow from the demon that possessed him and in their place were clear sky-blue eyes, full of love and adoration for the woman underneath him. 

“We should go out hunting more often, mate.” 

Kagome laughed, “I agree, but some of the pack are expecting us to actually bring home food.”

Kouga nuzzled his nose into her hair, “I ate well, maybe I should be putting human back into our diets, might keep the men more sustained.” 

Kagome laughed and kissed him again, “next time, I’ll be sure to win our hunt, so I can return the favor, I didn’t like not having my way with you.” 

“Mm, next time, I’ll be sure get captured early on,” he said in between kisses down her shoulder. 

“Sneaky move, brining me to the well, I haven’t been back there in decades, maybe even a century.” She stilled herself, allowing Kouga to wrap his arms around her, “I think the last time I went there, I brought the twins, as if they could meet their grandmother, it was silly.”

“You’ll see her again love, she’ll meet them, they won’t be babies anymore, but she’ll still meet them.” Kouga held her stare and brushed her hair from her face.

Kagome smiled up at him, “I love you.” 

He nuzzled her nose with his own, a sign of affection between them. After a while he asked, “Did you like the flowers?”

“I did, they were the same flowers you plucked the day you started courting me.”

Kouga checked his knot and slowly slid out of his mate, causing her to whimper slightly from the loss. “Unofficially courted, you didn’t let me actually court you till years later.”

Kagome turned and snuggled into Kouga’s chest, “that maybe so, but the flowers remained the same, always the same wild yellow daisies.” 

“We’ll have to leave soon,” he whispered into her hair. 

Kagome whined and snuggled in farther, “I don’t want to leave just yet, I want to stay here in this moment for a little while longer.” 

“Me too, my love,” he gently traced circles on her back, “but our pups will start wondering where we are.”

Kagome looked up at Kouga, staring at him intently for a moment, “We can tell them we were trying for another brother or sister.”

Kouga’s hands stilled on her back, “Do you want to try for another pup?”

Kagome smiled wickedly up at him, “I don’t mind how we make them.”

Kouga’s laugh was deep and hearty, “me neither, mate, me neither.”

They allowed themselves to stay for a few more long moments, allowed themselves to stay stuck in time, where it was just them. No responsibly of the pack, no worrying over the warring humans who were rapidly expanding their territory. In this small cave, they were not the alpha and luna, they were not parents, they were simply a girl misplaced out of time, and the wolf who captured her heart nearly three centuries ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is always appreciated, even if you hated it!


End file.
